


实验体饲养指南

by qianbainianlai



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qianbainianlai/pseuds/qianbainianlai
Summary: 和肉齿兽雷恩加尔讨论哲学问题的短文。
Relationships: Rengar (League of Legends)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	实验体饲养指南

**Author's Note:**

> 呃，写的可能不太好，很粗糙，而且挺短的……希望读者能喜欢吧。

（一）  
将近黄昏，天色晴朗；垂死发狂的猎物胡乱撕咬，四足奔走，老练沉着的猎手避其锋芒，但紧随其后。肉齿兽雷恩加尔循着地上的斑斑血迹在这头巨大的四足兽后方不远处紧紧地跟随着，让自己的口鼻沐浴在愈发浓郁的血腥味之中。  
傲之追猎者经验丰富，那猎物的足印愈发散乱虚浮；两兽一同深入这片幽暗的丛林。  
待越过一片连绵的高草，他举起手中的刀刃，下肢发力，像道白色的闪电一般跃向他的猎物——草叶掠过他光滑浓密的雪白的皮毛，微风缭绕着这只肉齿兽四肢强壮无比的肌肉，低沉的咆哮声溢出他的喉咙，手中锋利的刀刃渴求着更多温热的洗礼，划出一道有力的弧线直奔猎物的脖颈。旁边似乎有块形状奇特的巨石，带有明显是人工雕刻出的花纹与曲线，但早已被血腥味与斑斓的猩红激起了野性的傲之追猎者雷恩加尔并未在意。  
刀刃挥下，即为死亡；那猎物仍在流淌的温热鲜血迸溅而出，洒落在雕像一角，随即沁入这块巨石螺旋的纹饰。  
不知来源的微光闪过，雕像随即倾倒开裂，在一阵细碎的声响之中破碎垮塌，化为一地稀烂的砂石。  
这雕像残存的圆形底座之上刻着环绕一圈的模糊文字，如果有精通古代仪祭语言的学者对其加以考察、辨认，这圈文字的含义其实并不复杂：  
镇压雕像  
缠缚寄生于灵魂之上的  
诡异存在  
雷恩加尔慌忙后退，突然破碎坍塌的巨石让他不明所以，低伏着身子后撤几步缩在不远处的一丛高草中警戒着四周；那猎物早已气绝身亡，但鲜血仍在汩汩流淌，形成的暗红细流划过一道曲线，向那雕像奔涌而去。  
毫无征兆地，四周一片黑暗，唯余雕像底座之下骤然腾起的一团星星点点的光芒。原本在林间斜照而下的日光被黑暗取代，天空之上，明亮的黄昏与即将浮现的晚霞消隐无踪，取而代之的是深邃漆黑的夜空，粲然群星次第罗列，隐隐投下蓝紫色的光晕，为林间夜色勾勒出影影憧憧的模糊轮廓，将树影与草叶从更远处的黑暗之中分离，映入雷恩加尔的眼瞳。  
那团星星点点的光芒自雕像底座一下腾起，随即漂浮在半空，从稀疏虚无的烟尘逐渐凝聚为更加厚重粘稠的物质。这东西半透明的，没有固定的形状，里外泛着浑浊斑斓的彩光，不断变换的颜色让他眼花缭乱。  
忽然间，雷恩加尔感到一阵恍惚；一切梦境一般的场景仿佛幻觉一般消失无踪，他仍站在原地，俯身隐藏于高草之中，倾斜的金色阳光，铺满半边天空的晚霞，黄昏笼罩幽暗丛林，他的猎物仍躺在那里一动不动，等待着他去收获此次狩猎的战利品。  
“什么玩意儿。”肉齿兽雷恩加尔嘟哝着抽出一把匕首，走向那猎物的庞大尸体。皮毛得留着，晚上睡觉时用得着；自从他和卡兹克住到了一起，几乎每天晚上他都会被那只自私的小怪兽从毯子上挤出去。这东西的肉虽然不好吃，但是卡兹克来者不拒；真希望他已经用他的那对镰刀劈好了足够的柴薪，否则又得吃几天生肉。  
剥皮，切肉，分离骨骼，正在处理猎物的雷恩加尔忽然感到有一点不对劲。  
他停了下来。  
有东西在他的脑子里说话，隐隐约约的。  
他似乎被分成了两个个体，彼此独立；又像是某个和他极为相似的存在连接了他的思维，并传来些许虚无缥缈的反馈。  
这感觉非常模糊，最终消失不见。  
找不到可能的原因，且并未发现更多的变化，雷恩加尔决定将其归结于缺乏高质量深度睡眠所致的疲惫。  
都怪那只小怪兽；雷恩加尔用刚剥下的兽皮包好那些血淋淋的鲜肉，又检视了一下四周，准备启程回家。

（二）  
“唯一成功的实验体。”  
“很可能是因为被标记了。意识复刻非常成功，他很快就可以醒过来了。”  
“属于猎食者的身体结构，大量只存在于原始生态环境之中的进化印记，但不知为何，拥有较高的生命位阶……”  
“提取过程发生了某种……失误？毕竟这个技术并不成熟，作为唯一一个成功案例，这个生物体的实验价值很高啊。”  
“注意你所在部门的优先级。我们这边的研究才是最重要的——耐心等待，三级研究员，亚拉兴斯塔。”随着一阵机械运作的声音，一名全身由机械零件与电路管线组装而成的机械体生物转过身去，离开了这个房间。  
“你们械神眷族根本不懂血肉生物的运作规律——被你们一折腾，他会死的。”三级研究员，类人生物亚拉兴斯塔轻柔地抚摸着正躺在床上呼呼大睡的这个所谓“成功案例”：一头雪白的威猛壮硕的毛绒绒的狮兽人。  
这个生物的身体高大魁梧，有着威猛而勇武的猛兽头颅，长长的雪白毛发蓬松而散乱；一对精神的尖耳向后支着，也覆盖着白色的软毛。他的前肢粗壮有力，肌肉虬结，白色的绒毛漂亮整洁。他宽厚的指掌末端有着锋利的爪子，手掌有着淡粉的肉垫，看上去饱满而富有弹性。这个生物有着宽厚壮硕，庞大而结实的身体，肩膀宽阔，胸膛饱满，浑身长满整齐洁白的绒毛。在这生物的绒毛下可见一块块发达膨隆的肌肉，这些肌肉块子有着刚硬的轮廓与极富弹性的曲线，仿佛蕴满野性而蛮横的力量，却又不失独属于猎杀者们的优雅与敏捷。他毛绒绒的尾巴被随意地压在身下，除了套着一条紧绷着的军绿色迷彩短裤，他的身体赤裸，没穿什么别的衣服——而那一身洁白柔软的绒毛看上去便相当温暖可爱，柔软的白色绒毛下方的那一块块饱满坚实、轮廓清晰的强壮肌肉也带来了极佳的触感。亚拉兴斯塔摸了摸这头生物覆满白色绒毛的下腹部，手指有意无意地拂过这头兽人一块块鼓胀饱满的腹肌与军绿色迷彩短裤之间的那一丛格外蓬松的雪白的毛发；当然——再往下可就要露出来了。  
忽然，这头强壮的白色兽人睁开了眼睛；尚有一丝朦胧与恍惚残存于他这对明亮的蓝色眼瞳之间，他疑惑而警觉的神情让亚拉兴斯塔大呼可爱，这位三级研究员已经被这头实验体彻底迷住了。尽管作为一个高等星际文明的探索舰队随行研究员，亚拉兴斯塔并不认为这只很明显来自原始文明的实验体会对他这个上位存在造成什么威胁；但这头兽人不经意间流露出的属于掠食者们的威势与姿态还是让他暗自心惊，并为之深深着迷。  
“你好？”亚拉兴斯塔试探着激活了脑内植入的个人信息终端，打开了考古学家们刚刚编写完成的语言转译工具，使用这里曾被广泛流传，且使用范围最为广泛的语言向这头生物打了个招呼。  
“……”这头白色的狮兽人坐起身来，沉默地打量着这间实验室内的一切。  
洁白的床褥与墙壁，金属材质的地板、天花板，极具技术美感的结构复杂的金属舱门，以及整整一面墙大小，完全透明的落地窗。  
窗外，是广阔无垠，缓缓旋转的黑暗星空；一颗星球就在不远处，星球的一半被照亮，明亮半圆之上的天蓝色与绿色让雷恩加尔莫名产生了一些熟悉感。四周一片寂静，没有风声、水声，没有任何脚步声、摩擦声，只有他自己粗重的呼吸声在屋内回荡。  
蓦地，雷恩加尔意识到，这只生物，这个刚刚试探着向自己打了个招呼的生物，并不是他所见过的那些人类，尽管外表看起来一模一样。这个“人类”穿着颜色单一的雪白的长袍，相貌普通，但双眼无神。似乎“看”对于他来说仅仅只是一个不具有实际意义的装饰性动作，用来安慰雷恩加尔；这个未知的诡异存在有更好的探知世界的方式。  
“你好。”亚拉兴斯塔再次说道。  
“这……是哪里？”雷恩加尔的回忆非常模糊，他还记得上一刻他还在他位于密林深处的洞穴之中擦拭着他的战利品，可是此时此刻，他并不清楚究竟是什么让他来到了这里……这个诡异的地方。  
雷恩加尔摸了摸他的脑袋；他并不确定这究竟是否是一场生动的梦境。感觉到他的视野有点儿异样，雷恩加尔用力眨了眨眼，令他惊异的是，他发现他的那只眼睛……那只被他的死敌划伤的眼睛已经完全恢复了正常，仿佛从未受过伤。  
“第十三舰队，科考船，B区103室观察间。你是我们的实验样本之一。我名为亚拉兴斯塔，三级研究员。”亚拉兴斯塔说着，侧身坐在床上，伸手去摸雷恩加尔的手爪。雷恩加尔则略感不适地向一旁躲闪，顺便将已经压麻了的尾巴从身下抽出来，把头上垂落的毛发向后捋了捋。  
完全陌生的环境；雷恩加尔一时间没了主意，他应该怎么做？  
安全感的缺乏迫使他的头脑急速思考，但习惯了狩猎搏杀的思维又怎能快速理解“实验”、“科考”等词汇的含义呢。  
他们究竟想要什么？  
从周围环境上来看，结合自身过往经历，雷恩加尔并不认为对方的目的在于他所知道的一切。他熟知丛林地形，与各种猎物的捕捉方法，还有狩猎格斗的技巧，但这些东西对于一个似乎从未在符文之地生活过的生物来说可能并没有什么用。  
既然不是要拷问情报……那他们究竟想做什么？  
他们……想要我的身体？雷恩加尔又用力眨了眨眼，他的身体已经被如此彻底地修复了，这种高超的手段似乎和他这个只知道捕猎的食肉动物并不相配。  
雷恩加尔陷入了沉思；一阵饥饿感又让他回到了现实。  
“喂。有吃的吗。”

（三）  
那个实验员，亚拉兴斯塔为实验体寻找食物去了。雷恩加尔下了床，在舱室内走来走去。他的身体仍有些虚软无力，尾巴发麻，双腿不稳；但雷恩加尔可以感觉到他的身体正在逐渐恢复，过不了多久他就将完全恢复战斗能力。  
当然，没了趁手的骨刃、匕首和盔甲，他的战斗力或许并不出众；雷恩加尔低头看了看他的手掌和指尖的爪子，又抬起左腿看了看他的脚爪，尽管这些利器都有着大致的形状，可相比之前的锋利尖锐，这些爪尖此时此刻都显得相当钝圆平滑，没什么威力。  
雷恩加尔开始仔细检查这个房间，并认真地嗅了嗅房间里的气味，感受着屋内的一切。这间方方正正的屋子的各个表面都有着相当规则的金属平面结构，完全平整光滑的表面没有任何可供攀附的突起或凹陷；在天花板靠近落地窗那一面的一侧，一个条形区域发着柔和舒适的白光，与之相邻的一条缝隙送来了温度完全恒定，流速毫无变化，没有任何气味的空气；雷恩加尔可以确信，屋内只有来自他自己身体的汗液和体外激素的味道，那个自称亚拉兴斯塔的什么研究员，是没有任何气味的。  
房间内那张床无法移动，看上去就像是一个实心的金属平台；两层白色的柔软织物被铺在上面，雷恩加尔不知道这究竟是什么东西，质地均一而稳定，弹性极佳，富有韧性，同样没有任何气味。狮兽人伸爪扯了扯身上那条军绿色的短裤——雷恩加尔的身体正在逐渐恢复活力，不可避免地，这条短裤变得越来越紧，不怎么合身。  
在如此陌生的环境之中，雷恩加尔只好尽力压制他的野性本能，开始动用他全部的理智去思考对策。亚拉兴斯塔刚刚是通过那道门离开的；那是一道金属舱门，有着相当复杂的结构，而且很可能需要通过特定的方式才能完成开启舱门的操作；雷恩加尔开始考虑在亚拉兴斯塔进入舱室的那一瞬间发动袭击，趁机逃出这个封闭的空间。  
这很好理解，毕竟对于一名兽性尚存，狂野而蛮横的猎食者来说，这样封闭狭窄矮小逼仄的空间，这种被囚禁关押的感受简直是致命的。对危险的预警，对未知的恐惧，与生俱来的本能，这些情感足以压垮任何一头身怀野性的猛兽，让它们狂性大发，暴跳如雷。  
听着自己愈发粗重的呼吸声在舱室内回荡，雷恩加尔莫名地感到一阵烦躁。他开始整理他头上的毛发，将长长的鬃毛简单地理顺扎起，整理成一条条长辫。白色的毛发梳理整齐之后略微发灰，雷恩加尔极具耐心地将毛发恢复到原来的状态。没有可供固定的绳索等材料，雷恩加尔便将辫子的末端系在一起，固定结实。  
雷恩加尔心知肚明，在这个完全陌生，但又一定有着某种强有力的秩序规则的环境之下，他仅剩的这一身蛮力很可能并不能起到什么作用。表示友好，提出要求，进行交涉与谈判，可能才是最为合理的解决办法。  
白色的大块头狮兽人站在落地窗的前方，望着漆黑夜空背景下的那颗行星；联想到他曾赖以在夜间指引方向的时圆时缺的月亮，再加上他曾听旅客说过的一些来自皮城的天文理论，雷恩加尔大致可以猜到他此时此刻所处的位置……  
嘿，第一头离开符文之地这颗星球，漫游太空的肉齿兽——雷恩加尔。  
呵呵，联想到卡兹克那个对手本来就是从外太空，甚至是从另一个世界来到符文之地的，雷恩加尔不禁感到一点哭笑不得。  
等肉吃吧——希望那个谁，那个亚拉兴斯塔能搞明白他要吃的究竟是什么。他要是拿了一堆青草过来……  
雷恩加尔摇了摇头，忽然对他的前景感到相当的不乐观。  
抛开食物不谈……作为一个实验素材，他将会被怎样呢？  
雷恩加尔自认为并不算是一个孤陋寡闻的狮兽人……祖安的那些充斥着毒雾与油污的炼金机械令他印象深刻；其中相当一部分遭受改造的受害者都承受着相当强烈的痛苦。  
雷恩加尔强压下不安的心情，舔了舔他前臂的绒毛。  
白色的狮兽人缩在舱室的一角，双腿弯曲，双臂环抱，侧头望着窗外缓缓旋转的黑暗星空。  
“刺啦”一声，他那条紧绷的军绿色短裤终于不堪重负，被雷恩加尔骤然紧绷的大腿肌肉撑坏了。  
“……”狮兽人只好回到床上，拉起被子盖住下半身；他的脸颊微微发红，就连耳朵都变成了粉红色。

（四）  
雷恩加尔并没有等待太久；当然，这个没有昼夜交替的奇怪的地方也让雷恩加尔无法判断究竟过了多长时间。在丛林之中，他习惯凭借各种生物行为习惯的变化来判断时间，而在这里他只能一下下数着自己的心跳，望着落地窗外深邃浩渺的黑暗星空。  
他那对蓝眼之中倒映着点点星辰的光芒，看起来很是驯顺平和。不过谁也不能否认，那威武勇猛的野兽头颅和他宽厚壮硕的庞大身躯所带来的压迫力。对与普通人类大小相似的个体来说，雷恩加尔可谓是个相当具有威慑力的庞然大物。正因如此，那条尺寸袖珍的被子并不合适，盖不住雷恩加尔这具强健而野性的身体。  
现在，这头狮兽人正蜷缩着趴在床上，手脚弯曲，身躯缩起，筋肉膨隆的脊背舒展开来，全身形成了一个毛绒绒的半球体；又觉得自己表现得太像一只大猫，雷恩加尔翻过身来，仰面躺在床上，将尾巴从双腿之间甩到前面，将下腹部遮挡住。只是相比他宽厚的身躯，那条尾巴显得略微纤细了一些，并不能起到什么作用。  
下意识地甩了甩尾巴，尾巴上的柔软温暖的白色软毛轻轻蹭着雷恩加尔的下半身，那种柔和的刺痒之中夹杂着些许酥麻的触感，莫名有了种挑逗的意味。逐渐抬头的欲望使得雷恩加尔的身体有一点儿发热，逐渐又开始狂躁不安的他低吼着翻身下床，重新将那条被子展开，试着将其围在腰间。  
重新躺回床上的他张着嘴呼呼喘气，刚才的躁动与忍耐让他差点儿把持不住，雷恩加尔只好喘息着伸出带有倒刺的粉色舌头，以散去他的身体之中那些尚未消退的热度。  
不行，现在还不行；如果现在宣泄欲望的话，一定会被那个什么研究员看到痕迹的……想到这里，雷恩加尔莫名感到一些羞耻，他的脸又红了，发烫的粉色耳朵轻轻抖着，磨蹭着他白色柔软的绒毛。  
糟了，仅仅只是这么一想，雷恩加尔的身体便开始有了更加强烈的反应。他的心脏跳动得更加有力，随着一次次搏动，将血液泵向他的下半身。  
吼嗷，雷恩加尔懊恼地低吼了一声，腹部肌肉收缩，盘腿坐起，拉起被子稍微遮挡了一下他的下半身。雷恩加尔无意识地整理着他白色的长毛，忽然意识到了什么，他摸了摸他的身体各处。  
曾经的伤疤全都不见了。  
是的，他的身体就仿佛被全新制造出来的一样，没有任何过往的生活所留下的痕迹。要不是雷恩加尔对每一次在狩猎之中受伤的记忆都相当清晰，他甚至都不敢相信他现在所拥有、掌控的这具身体曾属于他。  
伤疤也被修复了，就像我的这只眼睛……？  
或者说……  
我是虚假的？我的记忆是虚假的？  
雷恩加尔百思不得其解。当然，对这头一心狩猎，原始而狂野的狮兽人来说，这个问题或许过于复杂了。别说百思不得其解，他仅仅只设想了不到三种可能性，便已经无奈地放弃了思考。  
天可怜见，雷恩加尔只是一头精于狩猎的野兽，让他去思考诸如特修斯之船一类的哲学命题，也实在是太为难他了。雷恩加尔晃了晃脑袋，将疑惑与不安抛在脑后，重新侧身躺下，身体收拢，安静地蜷成一个半球体；他用那条被子尽可能遮住了下半身，只有尾巴探了出来，甩来甩去，宣示着这头狮兽人的烦躁不安。腹中饥饿，但尚能忍受，雷恩加尔摸着自己的腹部，指爪划过一块块饱满结实，排列整齐的腹肌；这头狮兽人将头枕在他肌肉膨隆，粗壮有力的手臂上，闭上眼睛，耳朵轻轻摇晃着，捕捉着四周的声音，却只有一片寂静和零星且微弱的机械运转声。  
就在雷恩加尔快要再次睡着，迷迷糊糊翻了个身的时候，舱门忽然开了，亚拉兴斯塔提着一个金属罐子走了进来。金属舱门的零件运转声和亚拉兴斯塔的脚步声让雷恩加尔精神一振，抬头望向舱门处。忽然意识到自己正一丝不挂全身赤裸地躺在床上，雷恩加尔连忙坐起身来，前臂交叉着搭在弯起的腿上，尽管有些尴尬，但也得好歹遮挡一下。不过，这头狮兽人有着宽厚的脊背和劲健有力的细腰，强健鼓胀富有弹性的大腿肌肉又使得他的下肢无法完全并拢，亚拉兴斯塔饶有趣味的往旁边绕了一步，雷恩加尔便不满地低吼了一声，以极快的速度伸爪扯起那条被子搭在胯部。  
“没用的，我早就看过了，在你醒过来之前。”亚拉兴斯塔的声音带着极为明显的笑意，“而且我拥有透视能力。”  
“Rua！”雷恩加尔不满地向着亚拉兴斯塔呲牙，低吼了一声。  
“这个食物，理论上你是可以正常消化的。尽管其营养配置可能并不符合要求，但是短时间内充饥应该还是没有什么问题的。”亚拉兴斯塔将金属罐子放到地上，又故意打量了一下雷恩加尔的身体。这头狮兽人早已害羞地将通红发热的头扭到一边，察觉到亚拉兴斯塔的目光，雷恩加尔“嗷”地咆哮着向着亚拉兴斯塔隔空挥了一下爪子，又将被子绕在腰部，四爪着地，将身子挪了过来，双眼发亮，期待地盯着那个金属罐。  
亚拉兴斯塔笑了笑，将那个金属罐儿的盖子打开，从里面拿出一大块生肉。可以看得出这块肉来自一个体型较大的生物，雷恩加尔嗅了嗅气味，却意外地有种熟悉的感觉。这气味……  
作为一名狮兽人，雷恩加尔有着灵巧的双爪，尽管他更习惯吃生肉，不过此时他认为用火加热过的容易消化的食物更适合他这时空荡荡的肠胃。  
他接过这块生肉，用舌头舔了一下。  
这血肉的味道也很熟悉……雷恩加尔一边慢慢回想着这种味道他究竟在哪儿见过，一边咬了一大口，略一咀嚼便直接吞了下去。  
“呃嗷……谢了。嗯——你能提供一些……燃料么。”  
“需要加热是吧。唔，我了解这种处理食物的习惯。”亚拉兴斯塔说着，看向房间另一侧的墙壁。随着一阵机械的运转声，组成舱壁的金属组件变形移位，一个实验台探出墙壁并固定，最终静止在一个合适的高度。亚拉兴斯塔从罐子里拿了一块肉走了过去，随手一丢；这块肉随即悬浮在实验台的一个区域上方，在一小片无重力场中翻滚着。输入指令注入少量清水，在无重力环境下，这些水聚集成球形，将那块肉包裹在中间。  
生物体的主要成分是水，亚拉兴斯塔将加热温度选择为水的沸点，随后开始加速这片区域的时间流速。转瞬之间，这颗悬浮的水球便成为了散发着些许香味的肉汤，被装在了一个方形容器之中递到雷恩加尔的爪中。  
雷恩加尔目瞪口呆地看着亚拉兴斯塔的这一套操作，有点儿摸不清头脑。他愣愣地接过那个容器，开始怀疑自己出现在这里的意义。  
这不重要，是的，相比雷恩加尔刚刚的发现，这并不重要。  
雷恩加尔终于凭借气味确定了这块肉的来源，这些血肉的气味和他受了伤，舔舐自己的伤口时所尝到的味道几乎一模一样。肉齿兽有着明显的个体差异，雷恩加尔可以确定这块肉就是他自己的肉，看形状应该是来自他的大腿——  
这是他自己的肉。  
多么奇怪。  
雷恩加尔隐隐感到自己似乎被卷入了某个大阴谋……从那些神秘消失的伤疤，到现在的“我吃我自己”，雷恩加尔那属于一只狮兽人的大脑可能并不能理解究竟发生了什么。  
但这并不妨碍他对此感到深深的不安。  
“亚拉兴斯塔……我想……问你一些事情，有关我。希望你能……告诉我。”

（五）  
“我们并没有什么过分的要求……更何况，不管怎样，无论如何，追根溯源，你这个生物体是本不该存在于这现实之中的。”  
亚拉兴斯塔的声音愈发低沉，这种态度使得雷恩加尔更加不满。  
“接下来的某个实验进程可能需要剥夺我的生命？这意思不就是把我杀了吗？”雷恩加尔愤怒地咆哮着，他沙哑狂躁的嘶吼有着来自莽荒深林的野性与奔放，这种肆意而激烈的宣泄让高等生物亚拉兴斯塔都不禁为之折服惊叹。  
雷恩加尔庞大壮硕但又敏捷灵活的身体一个纵跃扑杀便将与人类体型相仿的亚拉兴斯塔压在了身下，这头狮兽人的指掌探出锋利尖锐的爪子，抵在亚拉兴斯塔的咽喉。  
“你本不该存在……你只是一个和你完全相同的生物体的复制品。你的这副身体来自培养设备，你的全部的意识与记忆来自精确且完整的复刻，你……只是一个有着高技术含量的工业产品，只是我们刚刚制造的实验材料。”亚拉兴斯塔并未抵抗，他的双眼空洞而无神，依照人类的习惯直视着雷恩加尔湛蓝的眼瞳；但是雷恩加尔非常清楚，这个诡异的生物并不是一个人类，这对眼睛只是符合要求的装饰品而已。这头肉齿兽的直觉告诉他，亚拉兴斯塔这只生物探知这个世界有着更加高级的手段，并不需要使用眼睛这种低级的感觉器官，并不需要做出“看”这个相当原始的动作。  
“我去【肉齿兽粗口】的——我的回忆是虚假的，我的身体是你们刚刚制造的，我诞生的一切意义全部都依附于你们的那什么破实验……”  
“我很抱歉。”亚拉兴斯塔的声音低沉而阴郁，但却丧失了那种极致的平和与冷静。面对同族和那些械神眷族，他可以冷漠得仿佛在对手里的一份文件说话；但是，面对这头可怜的狮兽人，他那有着极高计算力、信息处理能力与数据容量的思维器官却无法组织起任何的具有足够说服力的语言来安抚面前的这头野兽。  
最终，亚拉兴斯塔闭上了眼睛，声音显得轻微而虚弱。  
“我很遗憾。”  
雷恩加尔愤怒地扬起了爪子，拽着亚拉兴斯塔的衣领将他甩向一旁的舱壁，又一脚踢翻了那个金属罐，里面装着的肉块儿滚落在地；那同样是他的血肉，是他这副身体的复制品……雷恩加尔颤抖着身体竭力压制愤怒，而在他稍稍冷静下来之后，一阵悲凉的，绝望的恐惧席卷了他。那是所有生物对死亡深深的恐惧……那是生命的重量。  
“为什么……为什么要唤醒我。”雷恩加尔的声音有点儿断断续续，“我……不，我不想死，我还不想死。你要救我！”  
亚拉兴斯塔注视着雷恩加尔，他已经在数据库内查找了数万条记录，但仍未找到合适的方法。  
“我会努力争取的。”亚拉兴斯塔说着，缓缓站起身来；他的外形没有发生任何变化，就连那件白色实验服上的皱褶都与之前一模一样。  
“你能有多大把握——”雷恩加尔垂下头颅，过往的经历桩桩件件浮现于脑海。他与巨大的猛兽搏斗，捕杀各种各样的猎物，遇见丰富多彩的人；他与族人决裂，与对手生死相搏，与宿敌拼杀不休；他走过幽暗寂静的丛林，嗅着漂亮芬芳的野花，将美味多汁的烤肉塞进嘴里；他在皎洁月光的照耀之下攀上莽荒丛林之中最高的那棵树，他在他温暖的山洞里擦拭着一件件战利品，每块骨头的背后都有一个惊心动魄的故事；在明亮的阳光下他跳入河中，冰凉的河水浸湿了他的毛皮，流过他的指缝，带来舒适可爱的触感……  
这些回忆都不是他的。  
这些丰富精彩而生动鲜活的回忆属于另一个雷恩加尔……捕杀野兽、浴血格斗、在深暗丛林之中生活的那头肉齿兽是另一个他，与他有着完全相同的回忆，有着历经磨难而遍布伤疤的强壮身躯，还有一个个战利品相伴，有值得纪念回味的故事与远方……  
而他一无所有，包括他的生命。  
雷恩加尔垂着头转过身去，“咣当”一下侧躺在了那张床上，一言不发，等待着亚拉兴斯塔的话。  
“不确定。我会努力的。”  
当然，说了等于没说。  
亚拉兴斯塔伸出手，地上那些肉便飘了起来，回到了金属罐中。在实验台上加热之后，亚拉兴斯塔将这罐肉汤放在墙角，转身离开了。  
不知过了多久，也许是一瞬间，也许是一整天，逐渐从崩溃状态下稍有恢复的雷恩加尔坐起身来，看了看这间几乎没有什么变化的屋子，又颤抖着闭上了眼睛，被心中的绝望与生之重压逼回了黑暗的回忆之中。那罐早已凉透了的肉汤——用雷恩加尔这头肉齿兽自己的肉煮成的汤执着地散发着香味，这是雷恩加尔自己的味道，提醒着这头狮兽人他此时的身份。  
一个实验素材罢了。  
雷恩加尔怔怔地看着这间舱室平整光洁的天花板，心底稍微燃起了一点希望。  
他可以成为一个全新的雷恩加尔。  
只要那个谁——那个亚拉兴斯塔可以把他救出去。  
雷恩加尔从未感到过自己竟是如此地渴求着生之希望——这情感之强烈，甚至压过了他曾经历过的最为激烈的狩猎之快感。  
当然，这回忆不是他的。  
但他又为何不能欣然接受呢。  
翻身下床，雷恩加尔把那个金属罐拎了起来，开始进食他自己的肉。

（六）  
“吼嗷——嗯、嗯……”  
尽管雷恩加尔强烈抗拒着这种令他酥麻瘫软的刺激，在触须的侵袭之下，他的身体还是有了自然而然的反应。然而，由于被触手所束缚，这头白色的狮兽人也并不能一跃而起，逃离这种令人愉悦的折磨。  
在雷恩加尔的眼中，这神秘生物亚拉兴斯塔仍然有着正常人类的形象；但实际上，他已经被亚拉兴斯塔身体之上延伸出的大量触手捆住了四肢，而那条最为细长灵活的触手已经从这头狮兽人的外生殖器的尿道开口一点点挤进了他的身体之中。柔韧有力的细长触须扭动着一点点钻进雷恩加尔的尿道，并逐渐深入，这一过程产生了极为强烈的感官刺激，这剧烈的感觉使得狮兽人的外生殖器不可避免地充血勃起，变得坚硬滚烫，愈发敏感，随着触须的不断深入而一下下地抽动着，酸麻刺痒的快感汹涌澎湃，一波波浪潮冲入了雷恩加尔的大脑，使得这头强壮的兽人极其迫切地想要宣泄他那野性的欲望。  
亚拉兴斯塔轻轻抚摸着雷恩加尔大腿内侧蓬松的白毛，他的触手拂过这头肌肉发达的大块头狮兽人下腹部的柔软温暖的毛发，轻轻搔刮着雷恩加尔肌肉缝隙间极为敏感的毛皮。这种直接且富有诱惑力的刺激使得雷恩加尔绷紧了腰腹部的肌肉，粗壮修长的双腿一下下绷直，又在剧烈的刺激之下被迫收拢起来。这头白色的狮兽人想要弯曲身体，收拢四肢，遮挡胯部的要害，减轻这极为剧烈的感官刺激，可是已经被勾起了好奇心的亚拉兴斯塔又怎么会让他如愿以偿。束缚雷恩加尔四肢的极具力量的触手猛然间加大了力度，让雷恩加尔原本已经弯曲的身体重新绷得笔直，四肢伸展，将下腹部和大腿根部那一块块轮廓刚硬的发达肌肉和柔软蓬松的毛发充分展示出来。  
雷恩加尔不住地喘息着，伸着舌头呼出热乎乎的气息。那条钻进他生殖器内的触须猛然深入，让他腰胯一麻，脊背猛然绷紧挺直，剧烈的快感冲入头脑；但随即，触须的扭动与伸缩又让他的身体迅速瘫软下来，一条条缠着他那根东西、在他的腰腹部肆虐的触须似乎各自有着独立且完备的计划，让他的不同部位都能体会差异极大的感觉，如此丰富剧烈的感官刺激使得这头狮兽人饥渴难耐——他就快要忍不住了。  
亚拉兴斯塔绕到实验台的一侧，伸手摸着雷恩加尔的头，理了理他的鬃毛，又摸了摸他那有着白色绒毛的耳朵。亚拉兴斯塔的另一只手则按着雷恩加尔结实宽厚的胸膛，捏了捏这头狮兽人壮硕饱满，极具弹性，看上去相当富有爆发力的胸肌，柔软温暖的毛皮和下方强壮健美的肌肉带来了相当有趣的触感。已经快忍不住了的雷恩加尔不禁扭动着身体，腰腹部使劲，胸肌绷紧发力，将自己较为敏感的乳头递到了亚拉兴斯塔的手指下方。  
作为具有一定超凡位阶的个体，亚拉兴斯塔的本体是不能被直视的；那些触须的真实形态有着诡异疯狂的花纹，看到亚拉兴斯塔真实形态的低等生物将遭受意志冲击与精神污染，其中较为脆弱的个体甚至会直接化作一滩腐败的血肉。所以，在与生命位阶低于自身一定程度的生物进行接触时，亚拉兴斯塔一般都会选择一个幻象来掩盖自身的真实形态，而这个幻象并不具备实体。  
雷恩加尔挺动着身体，他无意义地嘶吼着，这头白色狮兽人的强壮身躯正卖力地工作着，野性与激情喷薄欲出，极具生命的活力与魅力。亚拉兴斯塔看出了雷恩加尔的想法，他的触须摸到了雷恩加尔宽阔壮实的胸膛，揉捏着他壮硕有力的胸肌，戳弄了几下这头狮兽人左侧的乳头。一阵刺痒与疼痛相交织，令人酥软无力的感觉过后，雷恩加尔剧烈地颤抖着，一阵令他心跳再次加速的兴奋感从他的下腹部涌上脑海，让他的生殖器更加坚挺硬实，挤压着其内的那条触须，却又徒劳地一下下跳动着，将一阵阵快感泵入雷恩加尔的脑海。  
亚拉兴斯塔抚摸着这头狮兽人的腹部，柔软的灰白色毛皮之下是坚实的肌肉，正随着雷恩加尔的挣扎而一阵阵颤抖紧绷。这头勇悍壮硕的狮兽人已经快到极限了。  
其实要想完成这个实验过程，雷恩加尔是有两个选择的。一个是亚拉兴斯塔亲自上手，通过这样的流程完成样本采集；另一种方式则是交给那边的实验员来做，作为与亚拉兴斯塔这边的个体生命形式完全不同的械神眷族，他们可没有感性一说。他们只会将这头狮兽人固定住，伸出冰冷坚硬的机械手臂，直接握住雷恩加尔的生殖器，将采样管粗暴地插入这个实验体的体内，随后通过精准恒定且连续不断的电流机械性地一下一下刺激实验体的神经系统，将雷恩加尔的“存货”取个干净。  
亚拉兴斯塔将挣扎不停的雷恩加尔重新按得结结实实，这头狮兽人壮硕的身躯已经变得滚烫柔软，在漂亮温暖的毛发下方，一块块轮廓清晰的肌肉紧绷、放松，清晰可见，相当诱人。  
亚拉兴斯塔有意停下了触须的蠕动与抚摸，就连钻进他生殖器里的那条细长触手都稍微安静了一些；可纵使骤然失去了强烈的感官刺激，雷恩加尔的身躯还是仿佛有了自我意识一般颤抖抽搐着，在残存的快感和累积的欲望之下耸动着腰胯部，低吼着想要宣泄不满，一鼓作气。雷恩加尔想要伸手去抓他的那部分身体，继续这个过程，但是亚拉兴斯塔的束缚让他动弹不得。他此时只能尽力挣扎，抖一抖腰腹部，以及收缩胸腹肌肉，带动着他的乳头轻轻擦过亚拉兴斯塔的触须；可是这些轻微的刺激不过只是杯水车薪，反而引动得雷恩加尔的野性本能愈发强烈汹涌。  
亚拉兴斯塔又等了一小会儿，雷恩加尔的身体之中开始积聚难以散去的酸麻，这种饥渴难耐源于这头狮兽人的强壮身体，其所形成的浪潮差点让雷恩加尔崩溃。生殖器仍旧鼓胀坚挺，硬实而滚烫，与下腹和腰胯部的酸麻快感形成了强烈对比，让雷恩加尔觉得全身难受。  
他快要憋坏了。  
但是……为什么他没办法射出来呢？  
雷恩加尔强撑着抬头看了看他的下身；在幻象之中，亚拉兴斯塔正一手握着他的生殖器，一手拿着一个透明的小瓶，一些浑浊粘稠的白色液体正缓慢进入这个小瓶。在旁边，还摆着好几个已经盖好了盖子的透明小瓶，这些瓶子里面装满了这种黏稠的白色液体。  
“喂……喂！你……你在——干什么……呃啊——！”  
雷恩加尔的下半身似乎已经快要麻木了；快感堆积在他的头脑中，但他似乎并没有将其宣泄解放。  
“怎么——回事……”剧烈的源于自身的感官刺激还在折磨着这头强壮的狮兽人，亚拉兴斯塔有点儿不忍。  
“做好准备。”他说着，控制触须再度开始运作，钻入他那根东西里面的那条触须又开始了弯曲扭动。  
看着蓄势待发的雷恩加尔，亚拉兴斯塔伸手给了雷恩加尔的腹部一记重拳。  
“嗷！！！”  
雷恩加尔吼叫着挺直了身体。

（七）  
金属的舱门滑开，亚拉兴斯塔走了进来，听到他故意模拟出来的脚步声，那头正躺在床上歇息的白色狮兽人一下子猛地坐了起来，他头上的耳朵微微抖动了一下，整个身体瑟缩着，扯起被子盖住了他的下半截身体。面红耳赤的雷恩加尔只觉得脸颊滚烫，头脑发热；尽管他可以算是一头野兽，但之前那种……疯狂的行为已然触及到了他的底线，让他产生了相当强烈的羞耻感。  
按照亚拉兴斯塔的说法……那是第一次，同时也是最后一次实验。雷恩加尔明白，对于亚拉兴斯塔这种有着超高位阶的生命形式的神性实体来说，探知周围的世界实际上是非常容易的。在这段时间之中，亚拉兴斯塔已经充分了解了他的身体结构与大脑功能，该做的观察与记录早已彻底完成，雷恩加尔相信在亚拉兴斯塔面前，他这具身体的运作方式与生理机能早就已经没有了任何秘密，作为实验素材，他已经失去了任何可能的探索价值，作为耗材在其他实验之中被简单地消耗掉，或是直接作为废弃物被处理掉，将是他最后的结局。  
雷恩加尔仍旧相信亚拉兴斯塔会出手救它，救下他这个实验素材的性命——如同他的记忆之中随手将被困在蜘蛛网上的蝴蝶解救放飞的行为一样，毫无意义，但却印象深刻。  
不过，将生命寄托于他人的施舍与怜悯，雷恩加尔的恐惧与不安显而易见。  
“我理应把你送到……你该去的地方。”亚拉兴斯塔的话语还是那么平淡而冷漠，仿佛机械一般条理清晰，不紧不慢。  
你要救我……雷恩加尔没有说话，沉默不语。他的身躯颤抖着，在生命的重压之下不知所措。  
“尽管械神眷族那边一再催促……但我承诺过要留存你的生命。如果你被我的力量污染，他们会放弃你这个实验素材。”  
“……”  
“我会记得你。”  
……  
全新的丛林，全新的猎物，截然不同的生态环境，完全陌生的星球，刚刚完成第一把骨刀，正在耐心打磨刀锋的雷恩加尔警惕地留心着四周的风吹草动。  
与瓦洛兰大陆相似，这个地方的莽原与密林同样充斥着无数凶猛庞大的猎物。崭新的狩猎目标让这头狮兽人欣喜若狂。初来乍到尚不适应这里的奇怪气候，被一头会通过强行分散对手注意力来达成心理学隐身的诡异怪兽伤得很严重。好在他的身躯内有着亚拉兴斯塔的些许力量污染，他的残躯血肉流动，侵吞着周围的生物质，最终恢复了原本的模样，仿佛从未受过伤。  
雷恩加尔认为这同样也是亚拉兴斯塔的一种补偿；在某种高位力量的影响下，无论他的身体遭受怎样的破坏，只要有些许血肉残留，他总是能够恢复原本的模样，甚至有着些许进化——只是需要较长的时间。  
这也就意味着，面对这里的无数闻所未闻，奇异凶猛的猎物，他的挑战机会不只有一次。  
未来还很远；雷恩加尔这样想着，将打磨锋利的骨刀捏在手里，略微修剪了一下自己的爪子。  
也许我能够一直活下去，拥有全新的战利品，也许我能够见证这里文明的兴起与繁茂，也许我也可以遨游星间……也许我可以再见到那个实验员，以平等的姿态和他站在一起。  
这头白色的狮兽人抬头望向浩渺的星空，某个庞然大物从这片密林的上方缓缓飘过，水母般的透明躯壳洒下斑斓的星辉，这头巨兽的巢穴位于不远处的山脉，是个能够轻易吞噬巨鸟，与飞龙打得不相上下的恐怖的家伙。  
那是他狩猎清单上的下一个目标。

（完）


End file.
